Supply Room
by freakyFangirl13
Summary: In Fairy Tail there is a myth that if you and someone of the opposite sex stay in the second story supply room for 5 minutes then they were your soul mate. Of course these 'couples' didn't know that... DISCLAIMER- I do not own Fairy Tail beause I am making FANfiction and am a girl.
1. Chapter 1

Today at Fairy Tail was no different from every other day. Unless you looked at Mirajane at the bar with an evil smile on her face or to be more accurate her matchmaker smile. Team Natsu had just returned from one of their few missions were they didn't lose reward money for destruction costs and were partying all day. Until Mira decided to interfere with a few lucky people. She walked over to Fairy Tail's celestial Mage and put her plan in action.  
"Hello Lucy could you help me move some ingredients from the supply closet." Mira said innocently. "Of course Mira! Lead the way." Lucy said brightly before following Mira up the stairs to the second story supply closet.  
"Right in here" Mira said her matchmaker smile coming back as she pushed Lucy in and locked the door.

"Now all I need is part two..." Mira said over Lucy's muffled sounds of protest. Mira then went to her next target. Natsu.  
"Hey Natsu!" Mira said once she was close enough.  
"Could you come with me for a second?" Mira asked politely.  
"Sure lets go! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said while following Mira to the second story supply closet.  
"Why here?" Natsu asked but at the speed of lightning Mira unlocked the door and pushed him inside before locking the door again. "Now we wait" Mira said while walking back to the bar setting a timer for 5 minutes and placing a lacrima vision that showed the inside of the supply room on the counter where everyone gathered.

(Inside the Supply Room)

Minute 1  
"Hey who's in here?" Lucy asked soon after hearing the door open. "Luce is that you?" Natsu asked after hearing a voice. "Natsu? You're in here?! How did you get in?" Lucy said while having a lovely cherry red blush (note the sarcasm) spread across her face. 

Minute 2  
"Mira said she needed me to come with her before pushing me into this supply closet. How did you get in here?" Natsu asked.  
"Mira said she needed help moving something and to come with her before shoving me in here." Lucy said before they became silent.  
"MIRAJANE!" They shouted in unison. 

Minute 3  
"Do you think you can make a small light appear using fire Natsu?" Lucy asked hoping to find the exit.  
"Sure thing Luce." Natsu said concentrating for a while before the room was illuminated in a soft glow. Lucy checked the door to find out it was locked before turning back to Natsu to tell him only to notice something. The room was small, barely enough room for both of them, and they were in quite an awkward position. Somehow they had both gotten close enough so that they were centimeters away from kissing. 

Minute 4  
As Lucy went to pull her head back she hit it on something soft which pushed her head, and lips, towards Natsu who had his arms at his sides and could never reach up in time. This ended up with Lucy kissing Natsu, Natsu powerless to stop it (not like he wanted to) unless he wanted Lucy to fall, and Lucy unable to stop it because she hadn't regained her balance. 

Minute 5  
After a few fumbles Natsu and Lucy regained there balance which left an awkward silence between the two before Natsu decided to speak.  
"Uh Lucy well I was kind of wondering if you would be my girlfriend? I mean you are always pretty and really strong but its okay if you don't want to be my girlfriend you probably already have a boyfriend but oh my what if you do what is his na-" Natsu babbled before being cut off by a kiss from Lucy.  
"Yes I'll be your girlfriend you idiot and why would I not tell you if I had a boyfriend silly." Lucy said smiling before the door opened and Mirajane came in. 

"I knew you two were soul mates!" Mira said smiling before looking at their faces.  
"Um I'll be going now" Mira said before running off with a celestial mage and dragon slayer hot on her heels (no pun intended).


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is the second (and last) chapter of Supply Room. Today Makarov and Mavis team up to get GruVia together! Will they last 5 minutes or not? JK I paired them together so of course they last 5 minutes. By the way this happens a week after the last closet encounter. This happens after Tenroujima because Mavis is here  
Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Enough said.  
Thank you to every one who viewed my story especially Nightingaledric666, Animanic1122, and Crazzygirl101 because they followed my story. Also I wish to thank everyone reading this because this was my first fan fiction and I know it kinda sucks but whatever! Sorry I can be really perky and if you didn't skip this then yay onto the story...**

Ever since Natsu and Lucy got together Juvia was saddened that her beloved Gray-sama had not asked her out. Juvia had become great friends with Lucy after finding out she had no more competition for Gray-sama. Lucy had tried to cheer her up by saying Gra had been hiding from her less often and it was true. Ever since three days ago when Natsu and Lucy talked to *cough Interrogated cough* Gray he had been hiding from Juvia less and if you looked closely could see him blushing if Juvia came close to him. Since Lucy knew it was going nowhere by talking to Gray himself she took it to the guild's biggest matchmaker. No not Mira but Master Makarov. He was highly known throughout the guild for getting together many couples but he couldn't think of anything for GruVia (yes he makes ship names. Do not judge him). That is until Mavis, the first master, appeared which wasn't unusual ever since Tenroujima she had been stopping by regularly to admire Fairy Tail. Mavis suggested that they use the supply room like Mira did and lock them in there for 5 minutes. Makarov agreed and the two started plotting.

Time Skip like 3 hours** (A/N I am NOT going to write all their schemes lets just say evil laugh and Juvia wont be able to get out by becoming water)**

"Oh Gray and Juvia can you come in here." Makarov said from his second story office covinently right next to the supply room. The two exchanged a look before Gray turned away blushing a light pink. They quickly scurried up the steps and went to Makarov's office.  
"What is it gramps?" Gray asked cooly **(A/N lol no pun intended).**  
"Mavis has been looking for a magical item in the supply room next door and she needs help so I enlisted you two. Is that okay?" Master asked.  
"Yeah let's go Juvia." Gray said while dragging Juvia behind him to the supply room.  
"Mavis where are you? We are here to help." Gray said while Juvia was daydreaming of Gray-sama.  
"Sorry kiddos but have a fun 5 minutes." Mavis said before they heard a click and giggling.

First Minute

"They must have locked us in here. I bet you Natsu and Lucy helped." Gray said before turning to Juvia only to realize how close they are.  
"Um sorry Juvia I didn't mean to come so close." Gray said. Lucy's words still rung in his head from days ago.

_~Flash Back~  
Gray was just sitting at the bar before Natsu came up to him and dragged him towards the dark corner of the guild.  
"Hey what's your problem flame brain?" Gray said while struggling.  
"My girlfriend wants to talk to you and I was sent to get you. So shut up and come with me." Natsu said for once serious. I guess spending all that time with Lucy was good for him. As Natsu let go of Gray he looked up to see Lucy.  
"Hi Lucy." Gray said but Lucy just flipped him against the wall and put Lucy put her whip around his arms, immobilizing him.  
"Look Gray. We all know that you and Juvia like each other. Why don't you ask her out? I would do it soon because one day she isn't going to be there around the corner waiting for you." Lucy said before letting Gray go and walking away like nothing happened.  
~Flash Back End~_

Second Minute

One day she isn't going to be there. Gray thought over and over. He looked at how close Juvia was with her pretty blue hair and- 'SNAP OUT OF IT GRAY' his mind told him but for once he decided to ignore it. Gray reached for Juvia's hand before starting to speak.  
"Juvia I like you and was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" Gray, the normally cool ice mage, said flustered. Juvia was in shock that her Gray-sama had asked her out. Was she dreaming?

Third Minute

"Of course Gray-sama! Juvia would love to be your girlfriend." Juvia exclaimed. Gray smiled and they both hugged.  
"I love you." Gray muttered after a while hoping she wouldn't hear. Oh but hear she did.  
"Juvia loves Gray-sama too." Juvia murmured into his bare chest.  
"Just call me Gray." Gray said smiling at his new girlfriend.

Fourth Minute

"Juvia wonders what we should do." Juvia said.  
"Well I have an idea..." Gray said before handing Juvia an ice flower.  
"A MAGIC CREATION CONTEST" They yelled in unison before smiling. (A/N Plot twist bet you thought they were going to kiss huh?) Juvia started making random animals appear out of water while Gray made an icy garden. At the end they were both laughing and half-heartedly argued about who was the winner.

Fifth Minute

"This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Gray said smiling before kissing Juvia's cheek.  
"Juvia thinks it was a good time as well." Juvia said while turning Gray's head and kissing him on the lips as the door opened. They slowly broke apart before Juvia turned to Gray.  
"I think you should put a shirt on boyfriend." Juvia said before smiling and running aways from the embarrassed ice mage.

**A/N Wasn't that sweet? Sorry for the lame ending but I tried to switch the format a little to make it more entertaining. So if you liked this chapter or the first chapter better please tell my by reviewing.  
Love ya Bunches  
~ freakyfangirl13**


End file.
